


The Wedding

by RVA_Writer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of spouse abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVA_Writer/pseuds/RVA_Writer
Summary: As Rayla prepares for her wedding to her childhood friend, Callum, she reflects on the events that lead up to this. Even though, after the disaster that was her first marriage she had promised herself she would never do this again.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 78





	1. The High School Years

**Author's Note:**

> This work was deleted so I'm reposting.

It was her wedding day. Rayla had sworn she would never be in this position again. No matter who it was, or how special she thought they were. Her first marriage had been horrible. An abusive relationship that disregarded her completely. She looked at the pink lipstick in her hand. It was his favorite. The one Callum had told her he liked the most. It turned out, that all it took to make her go back on her word was the most amazing man she had ever known. The little awkward boy she had known all her life. The one that was her first kiss. He had missed out on so many of her first, but he would always own that special place in her heart. She gazed at her reflection as she applied the makeup. The one he loved so much. She couldn’t help but smile. They were going to finally do it. Promise themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. A promise Rayla was positive wouldn’t be broken this time. He would never hurt her. She had known that the first time they had kissed.

She was a freshman in high school. A member of the JV track team and cheerleader. The gym had been reserved on this rainy day specifically for the cheerleaders. Rayla was tired of the routine, she knew her part. As the only freshman on the team, her spot was in the back just following along. She should have been a sophomore, but she spent more time in middle school going to high school parties then she went to middle school. It was when something caught her eye that she finally lost all concentration. Someone was hiding under the bleachers watching the girls practice.

Rayla sneaked off, making sure she wasn’t noticed by the other girls. She tucked her head under the bleachers to see her best friend standing there, staring at her. He looked guilty. Callum was a slight boy, about two inches shorter than her with wild brown hair and the most beautiful jade green eyes she had ever seen. She moved over to him and placed her arms on his shoulders, hugging his neck.

“See something you like, Boo-boo?” Rayla asked, her purple eyes sparkled as she looked into his. Boo-boo was her affectionate name for Callum. Much like the little bear, he was always around and typically was the voice of reason she didn’t listen to. “Looking at the bitch Claudia maybe?” Her tone made her distaste for the older girl clear.

“She’s really pretty,” Callum said, his gaze returning to the remaining cheerleaders with a wistful voice, but his hands still found the waist of his best friend. Rayla knew Callum thought she was nice to look at as well, he specially liked her platinum hair and her Glasgow accent.

“Can I make you forget about her just this once?” Rayla asked, turning his head to look back at her.

“How?” Callum asked, he seemed genuinely confused.

Rayla had never kissed a boy before, but she most certainly wasn’t opposed to Callum being the first. He had pretty eyes and he truly did love her. She knew that. This was her Boo-boo after all. She pressed her lips into his. It took him a moment, but when she pressed her tongue into his lips he seemed to get the idea and kissed her back. It was nice. Rayla had no idea how Callum compared to other boys, but she knew she really liked what they were doing. Then, he got bold. She felt his hands reach under her skirt and grab her backside. It was only a moment before she decided she liked it. She rewarded his boldness by reaching down and pulling her panties down enough for his hands to rest on her bare ass. Callum didn’t pull away, he continued to kiss her and now massaged the soft flesh that she had exposed to him. She was truly enjoying it. Their kiss had gone from awkward to passionate. It was as if Callum was trying to draw her into him with both hands and mouth.

It was the cheer coaches whistle that finally caused them to break. He didn’t remove his hands, but stared into her eyes. She could see the unconditional, unadulterated love for her in those eyes that bore into her. He still held her close to himself.

“I better get to the locker room,” Rayla said, not making any attempt to extricate herself from him.

“Rayla,” Callum asked, his voice cracking in those two syllables. Rayla knew where he was going.

“Don’t mess this up,” she said, giving him another quick kiss.

“I love you,” Callum said with all sincerity.

“I know, Boo-boo,” she smiled, pressing her butt against his hands before giving him another kiss. Callum’s eyes weren’t focused on hers anymore, instead he stared at her lips. “What?” she asked.

“I really like the color of your lips,” Callum admitted.

“It’s just lipstick, dummy,” Rayla laughed.

“I know,” Callum said, looking away. “It just looks really good on you.”

“You like it?” she asked.

“Yeah, I really do.”

After that, her ass and her lips were never off limits to Callum. No matter when or where or who was around, he could touch her or kiss her whenever he wanted. She particularly liked the kisses. Which, she knew, Callum was more than happy to give.

Rayla puckered her lips as she put on the lipstick Callum had liked so many years ago. He still liked it now. Constantly buying it for her whenever he thought she needed a gift. Callum was good like that. Taking care of her. He had always taken care of her, even when it meant that it hurt him, he was always there for her because he had loved her since they had met when he was five, and she was six. He had even told her back then that he was going to marry her. Yes, he had always loved her and taken care of her regardless of the pain.

It was their junior year, she had been out all night partying with a college guy that her older friends had introduced her to. He as a handsome guy, with thick dark hair and the most beautiful dark skin she had ever seen. The next day, she was supposed to be studying for midterms with Callum, but she had gotten in late. She hadn’t bothered to shower, just stripped down and crashed in her bed as the sun was coming up. Her mom and dad didn’t bother her much. Probably had given up as far as she was concerned. It was almost noon when her bedroom door opened and someone sat on the edge of her bed. Rayla opened her eyes to find her best friend sitting there. He looked down at her with concern.

“I guess no studying today?” Callum asked, pulling back the blankets to reveal her naked body. His hand was stroking her butt in small, comforting circles.

“I’m sorry, Boo-boo,” she truly meant it. She hated to disappoint him. “I’m just so hung over,” she admitted. She knew Callum didn’t like her drinking, but he was never judgmental.

“Rough night?” he asked, now moving his hand between shoulder blades, to her butt, and back again.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “You could say that.” She turned herself over so Callum could rub her stomach. She knew he’d never touch anywhere else on the front.

“Want to talk about it?” Callum asked, she could tell he was taking her all in.

“Well,” Rayla began. “I was hanging out with Kasef last night, and we were drinking and well,” she stopped. She could tell Callum anything right? He loved her after all. She continued, “One thing lead to another, and we ended back up at his place.”

“What do you mean?” Callum asked, his hand halting over her belly button.

“We kind of did it,” Rayla admitted.

“Oh,” Callum said, pulling his hand into his lap. It wasn’t until many years later that she had learned how much she had hurt Callum that day. But, he had always been good at playing it off. “Turn back over,” he said. Rayla complied. Callum sat on her legs and started to rub her back. The motions where threatening to put her back to sleep. “How was it?” he asked. At the time, she had seen no indication that she had just broken his heart.

“It sucked,” she admitted. “I don’t think he knew what he was doing. And I’m not sure, but I think it was really small.” Rayla looked back at her friend. “Can I see yours, Boo-boo?”

Callum looked taken back, “What?”

“Come on,” Rayla rolled underneath of him. “You see me naked all the time and I still haven’t even seen your penis.”

Callum was blushing. “I’m not sure is this the best time,” Callum said.

“Come on, Boo-boo,” Rayla encouraged.

Callum signed, apparently resigned and unable to refuse her. He was erect when he pulled it out. She couldn’t help but notice that not only did it look bigger than Kasef, but it looked different. She said, “That’s bigger, and different.”

Callum put his penis away. “I’m, well, um, circumcised.” He was blushing even deeper.

“Well, it’s cute,” Rayla said. “Now, no studying, but can you lay down with me?” Hung over like this she liked cuddling with her best friend, especially when she was naked. Maybe she could even to convince him to get naked for a change. She did not have any such luck. But, he laid down with her regardless.

“I love you, Rayla,” he said as he played with her platinum hair.

“I know, Boo-boo,” she smiled before she fell asleep. Again, it was years later when she realized that he had sneaked away that day to cry his pain away at not being her first lover.

Rayla shook her head. Did it really matter if he was her first or not. He would be her last, she knew that. She should have known that then, but she was to hung up in herself to realize that other people had feelings. Even though Callum never made his a mystery. He always told her that he was in love with her. And, that wasn’t the only time she had hurt him, but he kept soldiering on just for her. She remembered that time during senior prom. Callum was supposed to go, not as her date, but he was supposed to be there to give her the first dance. He hadn’t shown up.

Rayla paced the hotel parking lot. She was pissed. Her date had gone to far. She had said no and he had not listened. It had ended up with her spraying mace in his face and calling the one person that she knew she could count on. Callum. She saw the familiar round shape of the headlights on his Datsun 280Z and instantly smiled. Again, she knew she was way drunker than Callum would have liked, but he was still here for her.

Callum pulled up next to her, jumped out, and rushed over. Rayla instantly feel into his arms. He said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, slurring her words. “I mean, you’re here.”

Callum went to move her into the car, but she forced her mouth against his. She liked that she could get a kiss from him whenever she wanted, and it would normally make him grab her ass, just like it did tonight. He tasted like cigarettes. The only thing she didn’t like about him was his smoking habit. But, since she probably tasted like booze, she could let that slide.

Callum finally broke the kiss. “Let’s get you home.” He ushered her into the passenger seat.

Rayla hated this car. It was a thirty-year-old two-seater that certainly showed its age. She never complained though because she knew Callum loved it. He had buckled her in before he sat next to her in the drivers seat. She couldn’t help but admire him. His hair had gotten even more unruly the older he got. He certainly looked every part of the artist he was. Wild hair, thoughtful eyes, thin body, and a passion for life she could never compare to.

“You are awesome, Callum,” Rayla said, bobbing her head toward him.

“Thanks,” Callum smiled at her briefly.

“You owed me a dance,” she scolded.

“I’m sorry,” Callum said. “I was working on my pieces for my applications.”

“I know,” Rayla smiled. Callum was working far harder then he needed to in order to get an art scholarship. She didn’t have to worry about it, she already knew she had been accepted to two colleges for track, but hadn’t told Callum yet. “Can I suck your dick?” she blurted out.

Callum didn’t seem to be phased. She knew he had heard this plea a few times. “Not right now,” he said.

“You always say that,” Rayla said with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away from him. “When then?”

“When you’re not drunk,” Callum said.

“You always say that, too,” she stuttered out.

“Well, you are always drunk when y….”

Rayla hadn’t heard the rest of his statement. When she next was aware of her surroundings, she was in what appeared to be a hospital. She hurt, all over and she realized she stank. Callum was nowhere to be seen. Just a steady beep beep beep of monitors hooked up to her chest and a fluid drip. This hadn’t been the first time she had ended up in the ER. Nor, had it been the first time Callum had taken her to one. But, every time she panicked. It was times like this that she needed Callum the most. She knew her mom and dad would be on the way, and they would just sign her out, bitch about rehab and then move on. Only Callum would hold her hand and give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her things would be okay.

She sighed. She remembered she didn’t get to see Callum that night. In fact, she didn’t get to see him for another week. They didn’t share any classes and their lunch schedule was different. Not to mention her parents had actually grounded her and insisted they take her to school instead of letting Callum take her. She had fought. Callum was the only thing good in her life, but they had blamed him for everything. They always did. If they could see him now. Hell, she thought as she started to brush her hair, if they could have really seen him then. No, Callum was amazing. So, when they had last talked at the end of high school, Rayla wasn’t sure why she had ended things the way she had.

Callum was waiting for her by the curb after school in that stupid Datsun. She had thrown up in it the night of senior prom, but he had never complained. Only telling her that he loved her and was just glad he had gotten her to the hospital in time. Rayla took a deep breath before walking over. This wasn’t going to be an easy discussion. Callum hugged her, giving her butt a loving squeeze. Still wasn’t off limits yet, even though she knew what she was about to tell him.

It was ten minutes into the drive to her house when she finally spoke. “So,” she started, “I looked at my offer letters and I think I’ve made my choice. Though, I think I already knew at the start of the year.”

“UCLA, then?” Callum asked. He didn’t look up from the road.

“Yeah,” Rayla said. She knew why her heart felt like it was breaking because this time, she knew she was about to break his. “It’s a really good school.”

“It’s an amazing school,” Callum said. “I hear they have a great art program.”

“No,” Rayla said. It was time. “No, Callum. I need to do this.”

Callum sighed. She knew he had his pick of art schools, and she had just told him he couldn’t go to the same school as her.

“Yeah,” Callum said. Still, not sounding disappointed. He was always good at supporting her without showing his own hurt. “I guess so.”

“So,” Rayla started again. “Does that mean Pratt for you?”

Callum didn’t answer at first. “Actually,” he said, “it’s between London and Tokyo now.”

“I think Tokyo would be great for you,” Rayla tried to sound supportive. In all honesty she sucked at it. “You haven’t been back since you were born.”

“I was actually born in Ishikawa. I’ve never been to Tokyo.”

“Right,” she said, trying her best to smile. She just wanted to cry.

Even now she wanted to cry, even though she knew Callum, her Boo-boo was just two rooms down getting ready for their wedding, just like she was. She had thought that was going to be the last time she was going to see him. She had even made him drop her off a few blocks from home so she could walk the rest of the way. She had even told him that, no, kisses were off limits. She had even refused to say ‘I know, Boo-boo’ when he had told her that he loved her. She should have kissed him that day. She probably would have followed him to Tokyo instead of making some of the worse decisions in her life.


	2. The College Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla hated her time in College. It was some the worse times in her life.

Rayla didn’t like to think about her time in college, or the ‘Dark Ages’ as she liked to refer to it as. She had thought it was a time to start over. No rumors, no name calling, no one knowing who she was. But, it had come at a price. No Callum. She had made that decision and hadn’t realized at the time that she was losing her rock. College was when she really started to screw her life up. She spent most of the time drunk or hung over. The only time Rayla had been sober was when she was running. It was her only sanctuary. Sure, she kept her grades up to not lose her scholarship, but it was a struggle. That was when she met her first husband, the bastard. It was a night of excessive drinking, as most were. She hadn’t remembered the entire night, but she loathed what she did remember.

Rayla wasn’t sure where she was. It was a strange room, naked in a strange bed. A man snored loudly next to her and she felt horrible. She needed to puke. On her way to the ensuite bathroom she noticed a used condom on the floor. She remembered that much, she had insisted he wore it, even threatening to leave if he didn’t. What was his name again? Todd, Tim, Ted? Tom, that was it. Tom. She closed the bathroom door behind herself before collapsing next to the toilet. After losing the contents of her stomach she made her way back into the bedroom. Tom was awake now.

“Need a taxi?” he asked.

Rayla grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. “No,” she said. “I’m fine.” He was at least good looking and she was pretty sure he had made her orgasm, but she wasn’t sure. It was a blur.

“You’re a pretty cool chick,” he said. “For a freshman,” he added.

“Thanks,” Rayla said. She felt dirty. She just needed to get back to her dorm and shower. “So,” she ventured as she pulled on her pants. “Call me later?”

“Babe, I’ll call you every day,” Tom said.

So, it wasn’t a one night stand. They started dating almost immediately. He was so nice. Opened doors for her. Insisted of paying for gas if she drove. A perfect gentleman.

‘Yeah,’ she thought. A perfect gentleman. Such lies, she knew that now. But, he had her fooled. He was a monster. Rayla should have known that he was a wolf in sheep's clothing when they had their first fight. He had hit her. Then, he had convinced her it was her fault. Back then he could do no wrong. Even when she found him cheating on her.

Rayla opened the door to Tom’s room. He was currently kissing another woman. She was pissed to say the least. Tom jumped up from the bed and rushed over to her.

“It’s okay,” Tom said. “I thought maybe we could try something different.”

“Really?” Rayla asked.

“It’s not like I didn’t know you were coming,” Tom pointed out. “She actually wants to meet you. And, one thing lead to another. You understand, right?”

Rayla didn’t want to disappoint him. “I guess,” she said.

“Great babe,” he said, smiling. “Meet Laura.”

Rayla had spent that night drinking and having sex. She knew then she didn’t like girls, but Tom had wanted it. She wanted to please him. Even when he swapped girlfriends with his football buddies. She remembered crying some nights, because Tom didn’t seem to love her and she did everything for him. It was one of those nights that she feel to her lowest. She was drinking, of course, watching her favorite content creator on MeVid. It was Callum. He did art videos and she watched every one. He was handsome, and smiled a lot. Something she only did when he did.

“What are you watching?” Tom asked as he walked in the room.

“Just some MeVid,” Rayla said as she took another sip off her bottle.

“You’re watching that guy again, aren’t you?” he asked, anger clear on his face.

“It’s just a video, Tom,” she said

Tom grabbed her laptop and threw it across the room. She knew she had messed up. She knew that.

“I’m sorry,” Rayla said. “But I’ve known Callum for years.”

The back of Tom’s hand struck her on the face, causing her to fall flat on the bed. It wouldn’t bruise, he never hit her hard enough in the face to bruise. The same couldn’t be said for her back and stomach. “How about I find your little boyfriend and just kick his ass?”, Tom threatened.

“He lives in Tokyo, Tom,” Rayla cried. Thankfully that Callum was so far away.

“Or,” Tom said, his demeanor instantly changing. “How about I show you why I’m the one?” He angrily flipped Rayla on her stomach before yanking her jeans and panties down. He pull himself out, spit on it and forced himself into her rear.

Rayla didn’t fight. Tom was right. She belonged to him. He took her. It was rough and she didn’t like it at all, but she deserved it. It was later when she was crying in the bathroom because she had just been sodomized. She wanted to find Callum but her computer was broken and why would Callum want her now anyway? Tom understood her. At least, she thought so.

Rayla looked at her reflection again. She had divorced Tom while he was in penitentiary. He was a lineman in professional football, but he was convicted of tax evasion, and there was that whole points shaving thing. She couldn’t believe that Callum still loved the woman staring back at her. She had done so much wrong and he was perfect. But, her she was was, ready to marry Callum. She smiled in spite of herself. The high school reunion was when she got to see him again. Even though it didn’t go exactly as planned, she got that dance.


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla reflects on when she reunited with Callum. It might not have started out as a good night, but it turned out perfect.

Rayla had received an email, it was from Callum. He had personally asked her to come to their ten year high school union. Even after all the years his name still sparked a special place in her. She still watched him on MeVid. He was still handsome. He still made her smile. She laughed at his stupid jokes. That was her Boo-boo on the screen. She hugged herself thinking about the day she saw Callum again. She had actually gone to the reunion in hopes of seeing him specifically. She wouldn’t have gone otherwise. The rest of her graduating class were basically bitches anyway.

Rayla saw him, from the back but that fluffy hair couldn’t be mistaken. Besides, how many brown haired Japanese people did one meet in their lifetime. She rushed up to him. She wanted to call him Boo-boo but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate still. He was talking to another woman as well, and seemed to be really enjoying to conversation. Maybe he didn’t think about her anymore. Rayla’s shoulders dropped, she turned to walk away. She should probably just call a cab and go back to her room. Callum had probably sent that email to everyone in their class. She was a fool for thinking she was special. She had left him after all.

“Rayla?” the voice was deeper than she remembered. “Rayla Worth?” he asked.

“Actually,” she said as she turned around, “it’s McGealach again.” She had left Tom’s name when she had left him. Taking her maiden name back. Callum was there, beaming at her. His smile was so beautiful.

“Can I get you a drink?” Callum asked, motioning to his own.

“Sprite please,” Rayla said. “I’ve been sober for a couple of years now.” She knew she didn’t have to say it, but the look on Callum’s face made her happy she had.

Callum rushed off to get her soda. When he came back they found a table to sit and talk. Callum was interested in her life like no one else had been. He seemed to hang on her every word. She even found herself smiling and laughing with him. She even reached out to hold his hand, a gesture he didn’t refuse. But, it took a turn for the worse when she had asked about his life. Callum had pulled his hand back and closed himself off.

“I, um,” Callum started, “have a daughter,” he admitted. Why did he seem to not want to tell her that.

“Oh yeah!” someone said. It was Beth. One of Rayla’s least favorite people from high school. “Emily is a cutie,” she said. “But it’s so sad to hear about her mom.” Rayla frowned. Callum was clearly uncomfortable as he finished the drink he had. Something he hadn’t touched since he had started talking to her. “But,” Beth continued, “I guess Callum likes pretty girls form Scotland that like to party and screw anything that moves that isn’t him. I mean they way you lead him around by the nose during high school.”

“Excuse me, ladies,” Callum said. “I need another drink.”

Rayla watched him go. His head hung low. She wanted to smack the woman in front of her. Rayla looked to the bar. Callum was nowhere to be seen. “You know,” she said. “Callum lost his mother when he was four. Want to talk about that?” Rayla’s eyes where narrow.

“Why would I talk about that?” Beth asked, looking perplexed

“No idea,” Rayla said as she stood up and walked off. She was outside now, looking at for him. Was raining and the smokers were hanging out under the one large umbrella in a tight group trying to keep dry. Callum wasn’t with them. Instead, he was by himself. Seated on a bench, cigarette in hand not worried about the rain. Rayla walked over, unsure how to approach him.

“Hey,” she said.

Callum took a long pull off his cigarette. “Hey,” he said. His smile weak and forced.

She had to know. “Is that what I did?” she asked. “Did I just lead you on?”

Callum looked at the tip of his cigarette. “I knew what I was getting into,” he admitted. Another drag before he continued. “But the stuff with Emily’s mom had nothing to do with you.”

“Tell me about her?” Rayla asked, sitting next to him.

“Miranda?” Callum asked, looking confused.

“No,” Rayla said, “your daughter.”

Callum smiled, more genuine this time. He pulled out his phone and opened it up. He called up a picture of a little girl with the same green eyes as his. “This is Emily,” Callum said. “She’s eight.” She definitely favored her father.

“So, you where married?” Rayla asked.

Callum shook his head. “No,” he admitted. “Miranda and I never married. We were just two kids so far away from home that found comfort with one another.” Callum actually chuckled a little as he put his phone away. “She reminded me of you,” Callum said. The pain in is voice obvious. “I did everything I could for her. She wasn’t on a scholarship like me and school in Tokyo is expensive. So, I worked to help her. Things were great for the first year or so. Then, Emily was born.” Callum tossed the spent cigarette butt before lighting another one. “I couldn’t handle school, two jobs and raising Emily, so I dropped out. I figured, after Miranda was done I’d be able to go back to school. You know, tit-for-tat. But,” Callum gave a huge sigh before smoking his cigarette some more, “after she graduated, Miranda just left. She left me. She left Emily. I guess a family didn’t play into her plans of life. She sure did like to party.”

“Kind of just like me, huh?” Rayla asked. Unsure if she should still be talking him. He looked over to her, still with that some puppy dog look he had given her all those years ago. “I’m sorry, Callum.”

“Hey,” Callum said, another weak smile. “It’s okay. At least you never told that you...” he sighed again. This time tossing the half smoked cigarette. “Never mind.” He seemed unsure of how to continue. “You know,” he perked up. “I’ve been following your career! Three Olympic gold medals! That’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Rayla said. “Running is all I seem to be good at.” She wasn’t sure if Callum caught the hidden meaning behind those words. “But look at you! Mister MeVid art influencer! I’ve watched all your videos since day one!”

Callum’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she said, looking down at the rain drops collecting on her lap. “They’ve helped me out through some pretty dark times.”

“Well, I’m glad they could do something for somebody,” Callum said.

“I’ve read the comments, you help a lot of people.”

Callum looked up at the sky as if he was noticing the rain for the first time. “I’m sorry I got you out here in the rain trying to cheer me up because Beth can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“It’s okay,” Rayla said, taking his had again. Something she was pleased to see he reciprocated. “Hey!” she said suddenly. “You know what? You owe me a dance!”

“I do?” Callum asked, looking perplexed.

“Yes you do,” Rayla said. “Senior prom, you stood me up.”

“I remember that night,” Callum smiled. “You puked in my car.”

“Well, it was a piece of shit anyway,” Rayla chuckled.

“Hey!” Callum exclaimed. “I still have that car!” He laughed, a sound she was so glad to hear. “Come on. Let’s get that dance.”

Rayla danced with Callum a few times that night. He was so much taller than her now, but she didn’t mind, she could rest her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. He had offered to take her back to her hotel that night, and she had accepted. It was in that stupid Datsun again, though now it didn’t seem as old as it once had. Callum had obviously put some work into it. He told her all about Emily. Apparently, him following Rayla’s career as a runner had rubbed off on the girl, and she absolutely idolized Rayla. Wanting to be a runner just like her. Rayla wasn’t sure she deserved the little girl’s admiration, or Callum’s for that matter. But, here she was. In that stupid car with him gushing over her again. It had turned out he wasn’t supposed to send her that email to invite her personally, but when he had come across her email in the alumni database he couldn’t bring himself to send her the same form letter he was sending everyone else.

Rayla hated that her hotel had been so close to the place of the reunion. Her night with Callum was coming to a close all too soon. Callum pulled into a parking space, put the car in neutral and set the brake. His expression was easy to read, he was happy to see her again.

“I hope you had fun tonight,” Callum said.

“Yeah,” Rayla admitted with a blush.

“Um,” Callum seemed unsure of himself. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Rayla said.

“I really want to kiss you,” Callum said, looking at his hands on the steering wheel.

Rayla smiled. “Not tonight,” she said. “But, I’m in town for a few more days, maybe then.”

Callum didn’t seem put off, smiling himself. “That’s fine. Can I, um, pick you up tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Rayla said. “How does noon sound?”

“Noon sounds great,” Callum agreed. “I would like to bring Emily.” Callum looked shy again. “She’s dying to meet you.”

“I think I’d like that,” Rayla admitted.

That was when it all started again. Sure, she lived in California, but after she spent the next few days with Callum and Emily she knew it was only a matter of time. Emily was absolutely precious, she was infatuated with everything Rayla could tell her about running. She had even asked if Rayla could help her learn how to do what she did. And, on the night Rayla had to fly back out to California, Callum had taken her to the airport. She had originally thought Callum was just going to drop her off, but when he pulled into the short term lot to find a place to park she had known that he planned to keep her company before she went through security. It was about an hour later when she was at security Callum had said his goodbyes. They had shared a kiss then. It was a deep, passionate thing that said more than words ever could.

“I love you, Rayla,” Callum had said.

“I know, Boo-boo,” she had returned. It was then he gave her butt a quick little squeeze. Something he hadn’t tried in the past few days. She blushed, and kissed him again before heading to her flight.

Rayla touched her lips. Callum kissed her like that all the time now. Every chance he got.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before today, there were a few moments that meant more to Rayla than anything.

Rayla remembered when she had become Callum’s business manager. After all, she had that business degree she had to use for something. It was mostly Zoom meetings, but once she had landed the gallery show for him, she had flown into town to be there with him. She also remembered that Emily asking her to come out had really sealed the deal. The little girl had pleaded with her to come in order to see the show. Rayla couldn’t refuse that. After all, she was Emily’s idol. She couldn’t let her down.

Rayla stood in front of some of Callum’s more unusual paintings. She didn’t understand them all, but it was okay, she didn’t have to understand his art work to make sure he made money off of it. That was when she was approached by a tall, blonde man that was oddly familiar. She couldn’t place him, but she was sure she had seen him before. He saddled up close to her and seemed way to over confident.

“I’ve been watching you all night,” the blonde said. “And, you look so lonely.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Now I know you are lying,” she said. “If you’d been watching me all night you’d know I’m happily here with someone.”

“Yeah,” the man said. “All the pretty girls are always taken.”

“And, you are still trying to feed me lines,” Rayla said, taking a good look at him. The man’s face was so familiar. Then Rayla was able to place it. “Wait,” she said, “I know you. You’re Soren. Quarterback for Virginia Tech, later went on to be a running back for the Panthers?”

Soren smiled. “So my reputation proceeds me?” he asked.

“You knew my ex,” Rayla looked back at the paintings before her.

Soren’s eyes widened. “Wait,” he seemed surprised. “You’re Rayla Worth.”

“Not anymore,” she said. “I left that bastard.”

“Good for you,” Soren said. “Him and his buddies were disgusting.” Soren turned to look at the series of paintings Rayla had been looking at. “So, what’s a big time track star like you doing in a small town like this.”

Rayla smiled. “I’m here for my boyfriend. Besides, I grew up here. But, what about you.”

“Same,” Soren said. “Except the boyfriend thing. Besides, after the whole knee thing I had to find a new job.” Rayla remembered the situation Soren mentioned. He had blown his knee out after a spectacular play. He scored the touchdown, but it ended his career. “So, I’m an art buyer now for an ad agency. And, I buy more from Callum here than I do anyone.”

“He’s really talented,” Rayla said. “But, I don’t get these.” She knew it was supposed to be a person, but it looked nothing like a person.

“They are abstracts of his muse,” Soren said. “Not supposed to look like her, just be the essence of her.”

Rayla wondered who Callum’s muse was. They had been dating for a year now, but at such a long distance they had spent what little time they had together just been getting to know each other again. She turned her head trying to see the person behind the mess of colors and brush strokes. She still couldn’t see it. Callum was so talented, she just wished she could understand his work better. But, the colors where pretty.

“Hey,” Soren said, interrupting her thoughts, “you get to meet the artist.”

Rayla looked behind herself to see Callum approaching. He looked so handsome in his suit and tie. When he stepped beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist she couldn’t help but lean her head into his shoulder. The look on Soren’s face was priceless. He looked dumb struck, if he didn’t already.

“Trying to put moves on my girl, Soren?” Callum asked. His girl, Rayla smiled at that. When Tom had done the same thing it always seemed so possessive, but not with Callum. No, when he did it, it felt like pride.

“Wait,” Soren said finally. “You didn’t tell me Callum was your boyfriend.”

“You didn’t ask,” Rayla said. She leaned up and kissed Callum on the cheek.

Callum smiled. “Come on,” Callum said to Soren, “there is one I want you to see I think you might be interested in for that resort.” He gave Rayla a quick kiss before letting her go and walking off with Soren. She listened to them go.

“How did you land that, man?” Soren was saying.

“I’ve known Rayla my whole life, I guess I just got lucky she gave me a chance,” Callum said, looking back at Rayla and giving her a wink that made her heart skip a beat.

Rayla looked back at the paintings. She still didn’t get them, but moved forward to read the little plaques next to each one. They had simple one word names, like: Runner, Champion, Finish and Winner. They also had dates. The dates where all significant to her. She recognized each one. Important dates in her running career. When she had made varsity. When she had broken the UCLA record for the individual eight hundred meter time. When she had won her first Olympic gold medal, and the second and the third. She stepped back to look at the pictures again, and they suddenly made sense. It was her. All of them were her. The colors all made sense now. She could feel a knot building in her throat. She was Callum’s muse, and she was absolutely in love with him.

Rayla was smiling again as she looked at the dress waiting for her. That was when she had known that the long distance relationship just wouldn’t work. She needed to be close to Callum. Of course, he had offered a thousand times to move her back home, but she had a life in California. A home and friends. But, she remembered that at that moment, none of that mattered. She needed to be close to him. She had told him that night, while they lay in bed together. She always spent the night with him whenever she was in town. Callum had a room he called ‘Rayla’s Room’, but it went unused. She preferred his company.

“Boo-boo,” Rayla said, looking up from where she rested on his chest. He didn’t say anything, just looked down at her. “I think I’m ready to move home.”

Callum kissed her on the forehead, “That’s great,” he said, obviously pleased.

“Can I…” Rayla didn't want to move to fast and it caused her to hesitate.

“Of course you can,” Callum said.

“No,” Rayla shook her head, blushing deeply. “Can I live here with you and Emily?”

“Like I said,” Callum kissed her again, “of course you can.”

“You don’t think it’d be weird?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Callum said. “Emily absolutely loves you and you know I do. And, if it’s too much for you all at once, there is always the other room.”

“Can this be our room?” Rayla asked. She hoped he didn’t hear the absolute fear in her voice.

“Absolutely,” Callum said. He pulled her back down to his chest.

Rayla remembered he smelled so good that night as she lay there, and they discussed her plans to move. It would take a month at least. She had to find a Realtor and give her friends a heads up. She had slept well, not wanting to get up the next morning to catch her flight back to California. She was already not calling it home. Callum was home. He had always been. Her biggest regret was not recognizing that sooner.

“Momma?” a small voice called out from behind her. She turned to see Emily standing there in just her underwear, holding her dress in her hands. “Can you help me?”

“Of course, I can,” Rayla smiled at the ten-year-old. “Momma needs to get dressed, too. But it’s looking like Aunty Amaya is running behind.” Emily was her maid of honor, something Emily had asked and Rayla couldn’t think of anyone else better than this beautiful little girl.

The first time Emily had called Rayla momma was probably the second best moment in her life. There had only been one time that meant more to her and it had happened on the same night. She was on a date with Callum. They had been living together for a few months then and he made it a point to have time for just them at least once a week.

It was a beautiful night, the full moon was out and Callum held her hand as they sat on the patio at the restaurant. He looked nervous, she didn’t know why, but it was certainly there. They were actually celebrating their birthdays. They shared birth months with her being almost exactly 349 days older than him. The night had been perfect, her favorite restaurant with her favorite guy. He had gotten them a limo and everything. Determined to make it a night to remember. Little did she know how memorable he was going to make it. She was just finishing dessert when he came to stand next to her. When he dropped on his knee, Rayla’s anxiety sky rocketed. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t what she wanted. She was already happy.

Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple box. He opened it op to revival a ring capped with a ruby. Their birthstone. Rayla started to panic, trying her best to keep it internal. “Rayla,” he said, “you mean everything to me. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?”

Suddenly, her panic was gone. It was replaced with serenity. This was Callum after all. Her personal rules about marriage didn’t apply to him. None of that stupid stuff applied to him. She was openly crying when she nodded. “Yes,” she said between sobs. “Yes, Callum. A million times yes.” Callum had barely placed the ring on her finger before she crashed into him, kissing him and hugging him tightly. It was as if she was trying to draw him into herself like he had tried when they had shared their first kiss all those years ago.

When they got home that night, they were met at the door by Callum’s brother, Ezran. He had agreed to watch Emily any night they did these little dates. Ezran’s eyes lit up with joy when he saw Rayla wearing Callum’s ring. He hugged her and congratulated her as Callum went to check on his daughter. After Ezran had left, Rayla made her way upstairs, determined to tell Emily good night as well. She stopped at the partially opened door when she heard her boyfriend, no, fiancé, and his daughter talking.

“Enough, daddy,” the nine-year-old said. “How did it go?”

“She said, yes,” Callum confirmed. The little girl squealed. “Okay, okay,” he said with a chuckle. “Bedtime young lady.”

“But, I want to tell her goodnight,” Emily said.

Rayla took that as her queue and knocked on the door, lightly. They were both looking her way as she pushed the door open. “Hey,” Rayla said shyly as she walked into the room.

“Daddy?” Emily asked. “Can you leave us alone?”

Callum looked taken back. “Why’s that baby?”

“Girl talk,” Emily said, looking at Rayla.

Rayla smiled. “Girl talk,” she confirmed. Callum just nodded before he left, pulling the door behind him. Rayla noticed that he didn’t close it all the way.

Rayla looked around the room, she had seen it many times before but still couldn’t get over seeing her face plastered all over the walls. She looked back to Emily who was absolutely beaming. “What’s up, baby girl?” she asked as she sat down on the bed.

Emily climbed into her lap. “Thank you,” the girl said.

“For what?” Rayla asked, wrapping her arms around the girls small shoulders.

“For being my momma,” Emily said, her voice was sincere.

Rayla had learned from Callum that Emily had never seen her birth mother after she had disappeared when Emily was less than two years old. Rayla felt the tears start again. “You don’t have to thank me fore that,” Rayla said, finally.

“I love you, momma,” Emily said, hugging Rayla back.

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Rayla said. She tucked Emily in and kissed her good night. When she left the room she wasn’t surprised to find Callum standing in the hallway. He had clearly been listening. Rayla allowed him to draw her into a hug.

“Let’s go to bed,” Callum said. Rayla nodded and allowed him to take her hand and lead her to their room.


	5. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past comes back to haunt her Rayla thinks about the time she almost lost Callum again. And worse, her life.

Rayla knew that her relationship with Callum hadn’t been all rainbows and unicorns. They had fights, like couples do, but fights with Callum were different. They didn’t involve yelling or hitting. Things didn’t get thrown, names weren’t called. No, fights with him were things of silence and disappointment. They typically ended with Callum apologizing, even if he wasn’t at fault. Then there were things other than fights. When history would come back to rear it’s ugly head. She hated history.

Callum had been on the phone, Rayla could hear him in the other room talking adamantly to someone. He had insisted that who ever it was should probably stay away and that coming over would probably be a really bad idea. He was clearly upset when he came into the room and sat down next to her. He gave a deep sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“That was Miranda,” Callum said, his voice shaking.

Rayla hadn’t expected to hear that name. They didn’t really talk about their past partners with each other. “Did she want to see, Emily?”

Callum shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “I think she was high and wanted money.”

“How often does she call you?” Rayla asked.

“Rarely,” Callum said. “This is the first time she has threatened to actually come here though.”

Callum didn’t volunteer any more information and Rayla had thought that was the end of it. That was until the next day. Her and Callum had just returned from taking Emily to school when another car pulled in the driveway behind them. Callum groaned as a red haired woman jumped out and marched over to them.

“So you’re not answering my calls now?” she demanded, pushing Callum in the chest. She was obviously strung out on something.

“Miranda,” he said. “You shouldn’t be here. We talked about this.”

“She’s my daughter, too,” Miranda said, pushing Callum again.

“No,” Callum said, “not really. You signed that away years ago. Rayla is more of a mother to her than you’ve ever been.”

Miranda turned her attention to Rayla. “So you’re the famous, Rayla,” she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

“I am,” Rayla confirmed. “And, if you push Callum again, you and I are going to have problems.”

“Miranda,” Callum said, as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. “Just take this and leave.” As he was about to hand her whatever cash he had on hand, Rayla put her hand over his.

“No,” Rayla said. “Just leave.”

Miranda blinked at Rayla. “How about you stay out of this, bitch.”

Rayla had snapped. She pushed her way past Callum and crashed into the other woman. It took all Callum had to pull them apart and get between them. He looked at Rayla first. “Please,” he said. “Go in the house.” Rayla didn’t take her eyes off Miranda but nodded and walked away. Callum took the money he had and handed it to Miranda while Rayla watched from the porch.

“I don’t think you should come back here, Miranda,” Callum said.

It wasn’t the last time the had heard from Miranda, but it was the last time they had seen her. It caused fights sometimes, those long, silent, disappointing things. And, Callum would always apologize at the end.

The worse time had been when Tom had gotten out of prison. Rayla had written a long letter to the parole board letting them know just how she had felt about his possible release. But, in the end, it didn’t matter, he was released. It had hit her hard, a lot harder than she had thought it wouLd. She found herself sneaking drinks again to calm her nerves. She couldn’t let Callum know, so she would grab a bottle while out shopping or running other errands. She always paid cash, too, since she shared an account with Callum and didn’t want the liquor store showing up on the statement.

Rayla was particularly drunk the day Tom had showed up. He wasn’t in much better of a state. They were fighting on the porch with Callum watching nervously from inside the house. She still knew how to push his buttons though. When she had pushed the right button, Tom struck her, sending her crashing to the ground. Callum was out of the house almost instantly. He caught Tom unprepared as Callum slammed into him, sending them both off the porch. That was it for Callum’s advantage. Tom was bigger, much bigger, and filled with booze. He beat Callum badly, only stopping when the police had arrived. Tom had been arrested.

Callum sat on the step, holding a rag to his lip and nose. He looked over at Rayla. She was livid. With her composure shot she knew he could tell she was clearly drunk. “What the hell were you thinking?” Rayla yelled at him. She was mad, not at him, at herself. But, she was about to take it out on him.

“He hit you,” Callum said, standing up to move over to her. When he reached out for her, she jerked away from him.

“And, what did you do about it?” Rayla yelled. “You got your ass kicked. Like a little bitch.”

Callum looked hurt. Then he looked confused, “Rayla,” he tried to reach for your again, she smacked his hand away, violently, “have you been drinking, again?” It was an honest, innocent question. Not asked with malice, just concern, but, she went back on the attack.

“Of course I haven’t,” she lied. She should have told him yes, but she was back in that place where she was worthless. “Even if I had been,” she said. “I don’t see where it’s your problem.”

“I love you, Rayla,” Callum tried again to touch her, but he thought better of it this time as she glared at him.

“Yeah?” Rayla asked. “That and five dollars might get me a cup of coffee. You’re fucking worthless, you know that?” Callum swallowed. She could tell he knew it was the liquor talking about it hurt him nonetheless. She pulled the ring off her finger. “This is fucking worthless.” She drew back and threw it. Callum watched it sail through the air. No doubt making note of where it landed. “Get out of my way,” she yelled as she stumbled past him. She had to leave, and had to leave now.

Rayla was half-way to her car when she heard Callum coming up behind her. “Rayla,” he was pleading, “Please. You’re in no condition to drive.” He grabbed her by the wrist. It wasn’t an aggressive movement. In fact, it was rather gentle. Rayla didn’t react to it that way.

She spun around and hit him. Hard. His already bruising face gain a new one just below his left eye. “Don’t touch me,” she demanded. Callum didn’t respond. She knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t yell at her. He never would. He just had that stupid, heart wrenching look of disappointment.

That was how she ended up in the little hotel bar, drinking with Richard. Richard was in his late 40s or early 50s and was happily buying drinks for the pretty young woman that had been flirting with him since she sat down. Rayla had to prove to Callum that he wasn’t the worthless on, she was. She could drink and fuck this all away, and Richard was just as good for this as anyone else. She downed a drink and held up her hand for another.

“So,” Richard said, “what happened to your eye?”

“Ex,” was all Rayla volunteered as she drank half of the new drink. She leaned over and put an arm around Richard’s neck. “So,” her voice was low and sultry. “Got a room?”

Richard just nodded and finished his drink. This was perfect, she would do this and Callum would see that he could do way better than a worthless slut like her. She finished her drink and let Richard lead her out of the bar into the lobby. Rayla would get what she deserved, to be used. Richard pressed the button to call the elevator. Callum would never forgive this.

‘Oh my god,’ Rayla thought. ‘Yes, he would.’ He would forgive her anything. Even this. All she was going to do was hurt him, and he would hide it just to make sure she was okay. She took a step back from Richard. “I,” she stammered, “I can’t do this. I have to go.” Rayla backed away a few more steps.

“Uh, what’s up?” Richard asked, his disappointment clear.

“I have to go,” Rayla repeated. “And, you should probably call your wife.” Rayla motioned to the obvious mark his wedding ring had left on his finger before turning almost running away.

She had walked away from one bad decision just to make another one. It had taken showing off some cleavage, but she managed to get the guy at the liquor store to sell her a bottle. She was speeding down the interstate with a handle of whiskey in her lap. She had lost the cap about six miles ago, but she wasn’t going to need it anyway. She wasn’t even sure where she was going, she just knew where she wasn’t going. She wasn’t going back to Callum. She lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a long drink, followed by a small sip of the soda to ease the burn. It was when she looked back to the road that she saw it. The jersey wall was coming up fast. She tried to correct, but it was already too late. She remembered the first flip as she painfully crashed into the roof of the car. She had later been told the car had rolled at least four or five times, and she had been thrown from the vehicle somewhere during that.

Rayla hurt all over. The first thing she noticed was the familiar beep of the monitors hooked up to her. The second thing she noticed was the man sleeping in the chair next to her bed. It was Callum. Of course, it was. He stirred when she did, opening his eyes to look at her. He looked awful. His eye now swollen where she had hit him. He still smiled to see her awake.

“Hey,” he said as he stood up and took her hand.

“What happened?” she asked, unsure of why she had. She knew what happened.

“You were in an awful accident,” Callum confirmed. “Your car is totaled. But, you’re fine, if a little banged up. That’s all that matters.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Rayla looked down at her arm, it was in a cast. “How bad is it.”

“Your arm?” Callum asked. “The doctor will have to explain it all but it’s broke in a couple places. And your collar bone is broken. So he said you should try not to move around too much.”

“Callum,” she cried his name. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Rayla,” he said reaching into his pocket. He produced the engagement ring. “I brought you this.” There it was, he had already forgiven her. “Do you want it back?”

Rayla turned her head away from him causing pain to shoot through her neck and shoulder. “I want to be alone,” she finally said.

“Right,” Callum said. “I love you, Rayla.”

She didn’t respond to him. It took a moment before she heard him leave the room. He hadn’t said anything else, and she was glad he hadn’t. Her heart was already breaking enough. It was the end of high school all over again. Callum had been just as infuriatingly understanding. Just like then, she had instantly wished he was still there.

It was two weeks later when she finally broke down and called him. He had sent her text checking on her, but hadn’t pressured her to even respond to them. She listened to the sound of the ring and was tempted to hang up before he could answer. She steeled herself and waited.

“Hello,” Callum answered.

“Hey,” Rayla said. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn’t know how she was going to say it.

“Hey,” Callum returned.

“Can we talk?” Rayla asked.

“Sure,” Callum said. “What’s up?”

“Not on the phone,” she said. This didn’t need to be done over the phone.

“Okay, sure. Where at?” he asked.

“The park?” she said. He would know which one she was talking about. It was a small park in their old neighborhood. She had been staying in a motel not far from there.

She sat on one of the swings with her arm still in a sling, the other arm was wrapped around the chain. She watched as Callum’s SUV pulled up. There he was, always there for her. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before he walked over and sat in the swing next to hers. He didn’t say anything, just looked off across the park at the trees in the distance.

“I don’t know how to say this,” Rayla started. Callum just looked over to her. “I love you, Callum. I think I always have. And, not the my best friend love that I thought it was for most of my life. I think it has always been like the way you love me.” Callum smiled at her. “But, I keep hurting you. It’s like every time something goes just the slightest wrong I just take it out on you. I can’t keep doing that, Callum. You deserve better.”

“I love you, Rayla,” Callum finally said as he flicked the ashes off and blew the smoke up into the air, away from her.

“But why, Callum?” she actually wanted an answer. “The night of the accident I almost cheated on you.”

“You didn’t though,” Callum pointed out with another drag.

“No, I didn’t. But, to even get to that point is so unfair to you. Then, I left you, Callum.”

“You’re here now,” he said, flicking more ash off his cigarette.

“Please,” Rayla pleaded. “Stop that. Stop trying to make it all better. I left you. And, I don’t mean the day after the accident. I mean I went to California to get away from you, specifically.”

“I know,” Callum admitted with a thoughtful puff. “I’ve always known that.”

“Then why, Callum?” she turned her swing to look at him.

“Because I see so much in you, Rayla. I see past the image you give the world. I see that scared little girl that just needs to be held. I see the confident woman that can get through some of the toughest things life can throw at someone.”

“I’m just not worth all of that,” she said, looking down.

“Sure you are. I think so,” Callum said, dropping the cigarette to the ground and snuffing it out with the toe of his shoe. He produced another one and lit it, blowing the smoke above his head again.

“What about Emily? What have you told her?”

“Nothing yet,” Callum said. “I need to know where we stand first. Then, I’ll see what she has to be told.”

“I need help, Callum. I can’t seem to stop drinking.”

“Have you been drinking today?” Callum asked, rolling his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. Rayla just nodded. “I’m here for you.”

She knew that, so that’s why she already knew how this was going to go. “I’m going to check myself into rehab. I found a place not far from here. They have this thing for working with the families as well as the addict. Callum,” she swallowed, “will you do that with me.”

Callum nodded, taking another drag, “Of course I will, Rayla.”

“Do you,” she hesitated, “have it?”

Callum nodded again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. “Do you want it back?” he asked, offering it up. Rayla nodded and allowed him to place it back on her finger. “Come on,” he said, smiling. “Let’s go home. Emily misses her momma.” Callum stepped out his cigarette as Rayla followed him to the SUV only to have him stop next to the trash can. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He crushed them in his hand before tossing them in.

“What did you do that for?” Rayla asked.

“You’re not the only one with bad habits to kick,” he said.

Rayla had spent the next two months in rehab. She couldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Callum and Emily. They would come see her on the weekends and Callum was there every Wednesday for the family sessions. She was proud of herself, she hadn’t drank since that day she talked to Callum in the park. And, she was proud of Callum. He hadn’t smoked since that day.


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick talk with Amaya, Rayla remembers what intimacy really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to brass tax here. This chapter is about sex. Some unhealthy, but mostly heathly.

Amaya had finally made it and had helped Rayla into her dress. The two women looked at Rayla’s reflection in the mirror. It made Rayla really wonder if she should have been wearing white. She had even question Callum on it, and Callum had insisted on it. She was glad he had, she looked rather striking in this dress if she did say so herself. Amaya pulled the train out and fluffed it up behind her.

“These things need to be easier to put on,” Amaya had signed. Rayla had learned sign language when Callum did. “I hope they are easier to take off.”

“Amaya!” Rayla signed, using her face to put emphasis on the older woman’s name as she spelled it out.

“Well, I would hate for him to get frustrated,” Amaya said, her hand working with a certain grace that only someone that relied on sign language everyday could have. “Unless you have already had sex?” Amaya question.

Rayla blushed. It was deep and embarrassing. “Emily is right there,” Rayla signed, pointing to her daughter as she played with Amaya’s wife, Janai.

“It’s fine,” Amaya said. “She doesn’t know the sign for ‘sex’ yet.”

“I don’t know,” Rayla said. “She and Callum work on signing every weekend.”

“Anyway,” Amaya signed. “So, you and Callum have been intimate?”

Rayla smiled. She didn’t think of sex as the only form of intimacy when it came to Callum. He was intimate when he opened her car door. He was intimate when he picked what macaroni to buy at the grocery store. No, Callum as always intimate with her. Even if she failed sometimes, he was still intimate. Like the first time they had tried to venture into the physical part of their relationship.

Rayla had been sending Callum signals all night, hoping he had picked up on them. They had been together for almost two years, and he still hadn’t ventured past the ‘safe’ places on her body. She liked to think of them as Callum’s spaces. Places he could touch that had, honestly, always belonged to him. She was actually funny about people touching her butt, even in a relationship, because that belonged to Callum.

Rayla stood in their bedroom with Callum behind her. He was kissing her neck with his finger tips playing across her stomach. She was lost in his touch, only focused on the fact that it had always felt so good. It was when his hands moved from her stomach to her chest that she panicked. To feel him take hold of her breast made ever muscle in her body lock up. She was instantly anxious. Scared. She didn’t want to stop him. She had been conditioned not to. He was just taking what he was owed for two years of understanding and comfort. But, this was her Boo-boo. This was her best friend. This was her true lover.

“Callum,” she said, her voice shaking. “I’m afraid.”

His hands instantly left her chest, resting on her shoulders. He didn’t say anything. No demands, no names, no force. He just kissed her on the back of the head. He had heard what she was really saying. ‘Callum, no.’ ‘Callum, stop’ He kissed her again and eased her onto the bed. He only hugged her, telling her that he loved her and it was okay. And, he was sorry. Of course he was. He was Callum.

For the next week, whenever Callum was ready for bed she found a reason to stay up. She had rejected him again, even though she knew he wanted her. She would stay up until he was asleep then she would just get a pillow and curl up on the couch, determined not to wake him. Every night she fell asleep on that couch, every morning she would wake up in their bed with Callum asleep in the spare room. One night she even had a vague memory of him picking her up and taking her to bed before kissing her on the forehead, pulling the covers over her and leaving her to sleep.

Rayla looked at her reflection again. Amaya had walked off to talk to Janai and Emily. This really couldn’t be happening. She had some really scary words to say to Callum tonight. Words she knew he would welcome, but they still scared her. How she had ended up in this condition was entirely her choice. Something she never thought she was going to be able to make. But, Callum had allowed her to make it. The night came flooding back to her.

It had been a week of falling asleep on the couch only to have Callum put her to bed and then give her space. He hadn’t understood that he wasn’t the problem. She would have happily woke up next to him each morning. But, he was doing what he thought she wanted. It wasn’t him she was scared of. It was what he meant to her. She came into their room, still up late waiting for Callum to fall asleep. He was working at his desk. Sketching his next great masterpiece, no doubt. She placed her hands on his shoulders. They felt tense. He relaxed back into her as she kneaded the muscles there.

“Hey, beautiful,” Callum said, not opening his eyes.

“Hey,” Rayla said, kissing his forehead. “Can we talk?” She remembered the last time she had used those three words.

“Of course,” Callum confirmed.

Rayla reached down and took the pencil out of his hand, placing it gently on the table. He allowed her to take him by the hand over to the bed. She wanted to sit on his lap but resigned to sitting next to him instead. Alcohol would have made this so much easier, but she had been doing so good since rehab. Besides, that would just be her hurting him again because something went slightly wrong. The wrong this time was her refusal to sleep with him that night she had made it seem okay. There was only one way to do this. Rip it off like a bandage.

“I hate sex,” Rayla admitted. Callum actually gave her a surprised look. “I know,” she looked away from him. “Ready Rayla hates sex. I’d be surprised too if I where you.”

Callum was instantly understanding. “It’s okay, Rayla.”

“No,” she pressed a finger to his lips. “You know I don’t like when you do that. Let me finish.” Callum nodded as he took the hand pressed against his face. Rayla signed. “It hurts. I’ve never enjoyed it. It’s all about them.” Rayla was on the verge of tears but she couldn’t let it come to that. “Tom’s idea of a fun night was letting the defensive line run a train on his wife.” Callum leaned back, looking disgusted. “I know,” Rayla admitted, “not something you want to hear you future wife say.” Rayla took her hand back from Callum. Maybe he’d never want to touch her after she finished, she wanted to establish that space now. “I wasn’t allowed to say no. If I did, then I would be beaten and, well, raped. Or, I would be humiliated while he enjoyed himself. Some of the wives and girlfriends liked it. Probably thinking about the money,” Rayla shrugged. “I was the minority. I hated it. I hated everything about it. There were good guys,” Rayla admitted. “Don’t get me wrong. I remember you buddy Soren talking to me one night. It had been a particularly rough night and I was drinking, of course I was, right? But, there was Soren. No clue who I was at the time telling my how awful my husband was. I should have listened then, but it took me another three years to finally see it for myself.” Rayla wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she was sitting in Callum’s lap now, his arms wrapped around her. Was he crying?

“Then,” she continued, “when you touched me the other night, all those feelings came back. All the bad. Callum,” she looked up at him, “I know you would never do that to me. I know you are not him, but it still scares me.”

Callum stroked her hair. “Why?”

“Because what if it doesn’t live up to my fantasy, or worse yet, to your fantasy? What if it’s the deal breaker?”

“Rayla,” Callum kissed her again. “You live up to my fantasy everyday we are together.”

“I’m just scared,” she was crying again. Burying her face into his chest, his gentle stroking of her hair so welcome.

“How about this,” Callum said. “Let’s do a back rub. Remember those? Nothing has to follow it. I just want to you to feel better.”

Rayla nodded before she stood and started to take her clothes off. She had no reservations about being naked in front of him, never had. When he followed suit she was surprised. Even in the past two years when she had insisted on sleeping naked, he had still kept his clothes on. She laid down to have him straddle her legs. His hands felt so good on her back and her ass. That was a Callum Space. She could feel him against her leg. It was a welcome feeling, not something disgusting.

She rolled over underneath him, something she had done a million times before. He started to rub her stomach, it was a relaxing feeling. She looked to see he was erect, something she saw all those years ago. It hovered right over her. But, it wasn’t threatening, it was patient. After a few minutes his hands found her breast again. This time her body didn’t react negatively. In fact, she arched her back into his touch. She wanted this. She wanted Callum. He leaned over, pressing himself into her nether. When his lips found her neck it was like he was setting her skin on fire. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? Was this what love felt like?

“Callum,” Rayla gasped. “Please fu….” she stopped. No, she did not want that filthy word attached to anything she did with him. He deserved better. “Please make love to me,” she finally said. Callum only nodded as he reached over to the bedside table. She knew what was in there, she had bought them last week. When Callum pulled one out, she took it from him. He wouldn’t need those, she thought, as she threw it in the floor. “No,” she said.

“But,” Callum looked skeptical, “what if….”

Rayla didn’t let him finish. “No Callum. This is us.”

Callum didn’t argue further. It was only moments after he had penetrated her before she felt her whole body starting to shake. She couldn’t believe he already had her this worked up. Sure, she had orgasms before, but this was a first for her. A first she got to share with him. The first man to be with her that she hadn’t insisted on using a condom, even if it meant a beating or humiliation. The first time she was with a man while sober. And, the first man to make her orgasm with penetration alone. He wasn’t the biggest man she had known, but he just, fit. She later scolded herself for such a bad analogy but she couldn’t think of a better one at the time. Her body just seemed made for him.

His pace started to falter. She knew what it meant, especially when he was about to exit her. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted this, no, she needed this.

“Callum,” she gasped, “please, don’t stop. I love you. I need you.”

She opened her eyes in time to see the fear that flashed across his eyes. He looked away, in pain. Rayla wondered instantly if this was something similar to what Miranda had told him. She reached up and turned his head back to her. “Hey, Boo-boo,” she said. His eyes opened at the endearment. “It’s me. I’m not going anywhere. Please, make me yours.”

The brief distraction had been welcome in the end. It took Callum a moment to build back up to where he was before. He had already pushed her over once more and threatened a third. It was when he climaxed that she did as well. She pulled him down on top of her. She needed his full weight on her. It made her feel safe, protected. When he was empty and she was satisfied, she rolled onto his chest. She never knew it could be like this. She secretly wished he had picked up on the signals all those years ago.

They made love three more times that night. The second was much like the first, even if more passionate. He hadn’t hesitated this time, giving her all he had in the end. Sending her head spinning as she thought about the fact that she might have not given her virginity to him, but she had saved the best of herself. Just for him.

The third time was even better. She got to be in control. She hadn’t experienced that before. Callum lay on his back with his hands exploring every part of her body as she straddled his hips, riding wildly, clawing at his chest. It had been over way before she wanted to it be, ending with Callum apologizing for not being able to keep up with her pace. She had told him it didn’t matter, but when she found his gentle fingers between her thighs she didn’t stop him. He kissed her deeply as she exploded underneath his touch. This was bliss.

The last time was the most intense. True intimacy as she sat in his lap, his hands on her backside guiding her. She never took her eyes off that beautiful jade. She stared at his eyes staring at hers the entire time. Even when the passion of it made her want to close her eyes and throw her head back, she refused. She had really felt it this time as he planted himself and spilled into her. Even then she didn’t look away, she pressed her head against his. She knew she didn’t have to say it, but she did anyway.

“I love you, Boo-boo,” she finally closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss. She fell asleep curled up on his chest that night. He didn’t seem to mind, just holding her and kissing the top of her head every five minutes or so.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rayla looked up to see Amaya standing there. She had completely lost herself in memory. Amaya’s hands flew gracefully. It was time, they whole gathering was waiting on her now. It was time. Her best friend, her lover, her Boo-boo, was out there waiting for her. She smiled as she stood and looked herself over in the mirror one more time. She smoothed the material over her stomach. No, she thought this would be scary, but it really wasn’t. Even with what she had to tell him.


	7. Epilogue: The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is over and both Rayla and Callum have big news for their new life partner.

The ceremony had been amazing. Rayla had cried when she said her vows to Callum. But, she already knew she was going to. Callum had been stoic when he said his vows, but she could tell he was fighting the urge to break down as well. Yes, to say it had been perfect was an understatement. Now, she was on the dance floor with her friends that had flown in from California just for this. It was one of those group dances that she knew Callum hated, but she was really enjoying herself. Especially when she got to teach Emily the dance. Callum just watched from their table, laughing. A beautiful, mirthful thing that she still loved to hear.

Rayla looked up to see him pull something out of the inside pocket of the jacket he wore. It was an envelope of some kind that he placed in front of her seat at their table. She was dying to know what it was but waited until the song had finished before she when back over and sat down next to him. She picked up the envelope and turned it over in her hands. She gave Callum a quizzical look.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Something you’ve been waiting for,” Callum said.

Rayla pulled out the contents, it was a bunch of legal papers, but she noticed the words at the top of the first page. Certificate of adaption. She had filled the forms out months ago. The final page was the one that brought tears to her eyes. It as an official certificate. It read:

State of Georgia. County of Cobb. This is to certify that Rayla McGealach have obtained final order of adoption in the Supreme Court of Cobb County, Georgia as of the 5th day of June 2020, as show by their records on Emily Sarah King (dob 04/28/2010). Given under the hand and seal of said court, this the 5th day of June 2020.

Rayla sat the papers down. It was official. And, it was currently the first of July. Callum had these papers for almost a month. She turned to him, her eyes narrow.

“You’re just showing me this?” she asked. Her faux anger not carrying through to her voice.

“Well,” Callum said, stacking the papers back up and folding them into the envelope. “I thought you’d really like to have them tonight.”

Rayla tried again to feign anger. “Let me tell you something,” she said trying to sound viscous before she threw her arms around him, “you were absolutely right.” Her face was lit with a broad smile.

“So,” Callum started, “you are officially and legally Emily’s mother as far as the State of Georgia is concerned.”

Rayla kissed him. She smiled when the song changed, something she knew Callum would dance to. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand. “Dance with me.”

They danced most of the night, with Callum still refusing to do the group dances. Hip hop line dances, he called them. It had gotten late, most of the guest had either left or had decided that they had danced enough for the night. Rayla and Callum where still on the dance floor, lost in each other. Emily was asleep, across two chairs with Callum’s jacket draped over her. They had already talked to her about the adoption, only to find that she thought she was already adopted when they had talked to her about it at the beginning of the year.

Rayla looked up into Callum’s eyes as he swayed her gently. Now was her time to share big news.

“Hey, Boo-boo,” Rayla said.

Callum looked at her, his smile beautiful. “Yes?” he asked.

“So,” Rayla swallowed, she had this, “I’m pregnant.” It came out almost as one syllable. She was right, Callum was ecstatic. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. She couldn’t help but giggle. Yeah, everything was going to be alright. She had her Boo-boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that followed me on this. Callum and the Xadia Institute of Magic will be back since this is completed. And, to make it worth while, the chapters will be updated with new content to make it worth rereading.


End file.
